


Love Notes

by Yimuzhe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pure Love
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yimuzhe/pseuds/Yimuzhe
Summary: Connor与Daniel相恋了。但这并不是一个一直美好的爱情故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：Connor/Daniel，微Markus/Simon  
> 分级：PG13  
> 注意：  
> 本文想的这个梗吖，似乎还是，虐一点好写。但毕竟自己说过会一直秉承着不写BE的原则，所以这篇文还是又虐又甜的那种风格。结局开放式，个人认为还是偏向于HE一些。  
> 和平线全员存活，最终仿生人获得自由独立背景。Connor异常，康丹双向明恋，警探组亲情向，无脑短篇。  
> 游戏中Daniel难得重启后和Connor交谈的那边我觉得可以看出来Daniel只是得知自己要被换掉感觉被背叛了所以才会气到异常，又杀人又绑架的，本质上还是个乖宝宝。所以本文Daniel的设定就是不暴躁也不凶巴巴，性格是非常温柔细腻的那种w  
> 就当作是入党费了w希望大家看的开心

当星辰以一种我们无以回报的激情燃烧着，  
我们怎能心安理得？  
倘若爱不可能有对等，  
愿我是爱得更多的那人。  
——W.H.奥登

 

 

【01】  
〖他还是不信任我。〗  
Connor把新买的狗粮倒入专属于Sumo的那只蓝色骨头大盆里，一边抚摸着它柔顺温暖的毛发，一边偷瞥着厨房中忙碌的瘦削身影。金发仿生人正站在料理台前烹饪着他们的晚饭，Hank已经不止一次夸过他棒极的手艺了，毕竟之前就算是和Connor同居，一个糙老爷们儿和一台警用型仿生人也依旧会把日子过得不成样子，而Daniel的加入无疑是让Hank再次体会到了“真正活着”的感觉。  
正坐在沙发上看体育频道的老汉无意之间瞅了一眼把纠结全部写在脸上的Connor，又扭头看了一眼全神贯注将自己奉献给料理制作的Daniel，无奈地摇了摇头。他起身伸了个懒腰，晃晃悠悠地走向餐桌。  
“晚上吃什么——Daniel，还没有好吗？我都快饿晕了。”  
“已经做好了Hank，主餐是土豆烩牛肉和比萨饼，配餐有牛尾浓汤和蘑菇奶油鸡片，餐后还准备了华道夫色拉。我刚刚看电视比赛还没有结束，就没有打扰你，需要现在就上菜吗？”Daniel微笑着端出盘中盛好的精美菜式，得到Hank的点头默许后将它们全部端上了餐桌。  
香气扑鼻的菜肴顿时就让Hank食欲大开，不禁又在内心念叨了几遍以前吃的垃圾食品都是些什么玩意儿，继而朝着在那儿逗狗的Connor招了招手：“嘿！Connor！过来，吃饭。”  
“好的，Hank。”Connor走到餐厅来，接过了Daniel递上的一杯蓝血。  
自从Connor把Daniel修好并一起带到Hank家来求收养之后，Hank就对两个仿生人提出了明确的要求。住，可以，反正他一个年过半百的单身老汉住这么大一个房子也嫌冷清。但他可不想每次吃饭的时候都被尴尬地看着，更不想每晚迷迷糊糊爬起来上厕所的时候看到两个待机的安卓直挺挺地站在他家客厅里。于是，两个人就被强迫养成了在Hank进食时也坐上餐桌的习惯，而他们的食物，当然就是被装进玻璃杯的釱液了。  
在去接玻璃杯的那一刹那，Connor的指腹无意中触碰到了Daniel的手指。光滑肉色的肌肤褪去，露出了机械的灰白肌理，丝丝缕缕的数据在短短的几秒间在两人传递。Daniel愣了片刻，清醒之后迅速地抽回了手，而蓦然坠下的玻璃杯被眼疾手快的Connor反手接住。  
所以当Hank满足地享用着晚餐并想夸奖Daniel的时候，扭头却看见了一幅诡异的画面——Daniel红着圈无措地搅着手，而Connor以一种诡异的姿势蹲在地上，手中还拿着一杯蓝血。  
“你们……在干吗？”  
“没事，Hank。”Daniel抢在Connor说话之前急慌慌地解释道，然后端好自己的那杯，规规矩矩地坐到了餐桌旁，“刚刚，只是我不小心没拿稳杯子……多亏Connor反应快接住了。”  
Hank疑惑地切着盘中的牛肉，有些担忧地看着Daniel依旧黄色的LED灯：“Connor说虽然你被重启了但还是有缺陷，没关系吧？你们不是都可以自检的吗，要是有什么不对劲的地方就告诉Connor，那臭小子虽然不说，但你是不知道啊他把你从……”  
“好了Hank，我会定期帮Daniel检查的，你不用担心。”Connor打断了Hank的话，继而也在餐桌旁坐下，开始缓慢地喝着他那杯蓝血。Daniel则是抬眼注视了Hank片刻，他明显是对老汉后半句没说出来的话感到非常好奇，“对了，昨天Markus告诉我Simon的出厂日期要到了，要为他举办一场类似于人类的生日聚会，邀请我和Daniel去参加。”  
Hank无谓地耸了耸肩：“喔，他们感情可真好。你们去呗，反正最近底特律该死的太平，我也正好去吉米酒吧放松一下。”  
“Markus倒是偷偷跟我说他准备在聚会上正式向Simon求婚。”Connor面不改色地说着八卦，平淡的口气倒像是在陈述一份案件的经过，“他已经向耶利哥的每个人征集了求婚方案，就差实践了。”  
Hank怔了片刻，随后爽朗地大笑起来：“之前你说仿生人都是双性恋我还不信！他身边的那个……很漂亮的仿生人，就那个伊甸园常有的型号，什么什么400来着……” “WR400。” “对就是那个。哎你们这些该死的仿生人一个比一个麻烦，型号还一大堆……就那个WR400，漂亮又胸大的姑娘，我还以为你们那个首领会看上她呢，谁知道和那个Daniel同款型号的Simon搞上了。”  
Daniel咬了咬下唇——这种小动作当然被敏感的RK800迅速捕捉到了。  
“我认为PL600非常实用且漂亮，完全不比WR400逊色。”Connor淡定地喝完了杯中的最后一点蓝血，目光一直落在桌子对面的Daniel身上，“更何况，我认为——PL600更加好看。”  
Daniel的小光圈微微黄了一下。  
Hank瞥着两个仿生人之间诡异的气氛，尴尬地咳嗽两声：“行行行，全世界就只有PL600最漂亮行了吧。哎，Fucking Android……”  
“因为要去参加生日聚会，我搜索了一下，发现人类去参加这种聚会都会赠送礼物。网上推荐了很多关于五岁人类生日礼物的推荐，但是我觉得……那些毛绒玩具和益智拼图对Simon并无帮助……”Connor抚摸着下巴沉思着，“所以我想之前照顾过孩子的Daniel应该对购置礼物这方面很在行，所以我想明天带着他一起去商场看看。”  
Hank随意点头算是答应 。  
这一餐Hank用得十分愉悦，Daniel堪称大厨的手艺简直让他的胃享受到了极其美妙的待遇。在满足地吃完了色拉并接过Daniel递上的餐巾擦了嘴巴之后，他缓缓起身，走向客厅的路上顺手拍了拍Connor的肩膀。  
“要是真这么算的话，你今年岂不是只有一岁？要不要也给你买点奶粉和尿片？”  
Connor摇摇头：“不，Hank，我不需要那些东西，虽然我确实只出厂了一年，但是……哦，我明白了。谢谢你，Hank。”  
Daniel在一旁叹了口气。  
这到底是异常了还是变傻了啊。

 

 

“Connor……”  
Daniel鬓下的红圈一直闪个不停，他紧抿着下唇，这是他异常之后习惯性做出的一个常见动作。他的目光始终落在自己和对方紧紧牵在一起的手上，那是红圈的直接原因。虽然对方好好地锁住了数据库不让那些奇奇怪怪的链接产生，但机体触碰的感觉依旧让他浑身不自在。  
“怎么了Daniel？你看上去不太好，需要我为你进行检查吗？”Connor转过身认真地看着他，关切的眼神让Daniel更加闪躲地瞥开了视线。  
“我…我不认为我们应该这样牵着手，这，很奇怪。”Daniel解释着想要把手抽出来，但却反而被Connor抓得更紧了，“Connor……”  
RK800拉着他继续走，并示意他环顾四周。  
自从仿生人获得独立之后，一时之间出现了许多仿生人结伴逛街购物之类的景象，到现在所有人都已是见怪不怪了。其中更不乏正陷入热恋的仿生人情侣们，成双成对地挽着胳膊牵着手在街上行走，而同性情侣也是常见。以至于现在Connor和Daniel牵着手，也没吸引路人过多的注意。  
“放心，没人会注意我们的。”  
Daniel觉得话都说到这个份上了，如果再坚持不愿的话反而会引起对方的怀疑，还不如默默地忍下。压抑着情绪好不容易地把LED转回黄色，佯装淡定的样子为Connor提供购买礼物的建议。他是陪伴家政型仿生人，陈旧的资料库中装的全是如何哄孩子开心之类的攻略，但这些对给Simon挑礼物没有任何帮助。  
两人路经商场的首饰区，Connor眨了眨眼睛，分析了一下成年男性仿生人会喜欢配饰的概率有多少。还没等结果处理计算出来，他就发觉Daniel已经拉着他走到了其中一个专柜前。  
〖他喜欢这个。〗  
Connor看着专柜中闪耀璀璨的戒指默默想着，他从Daniel细微的小表情中也能看出对方非常喜欢这种东西。  
戒指。  
将两个人紧紧绑在一起共度一生的物什，寄予着情侣对新婚的期盼与希冀。有的时候Connor也在想，人类真是个神奇的物种，总能创造出这些令人快乐的东西。  
柜台的导购是个看上去漂亮而温柔的人类少女，笑意盈盈地跟他们打了招呼。她的目光在两个人之间来回望了望，视线最终落在了他们紧紧相握的手上，了然于心地露出一个灿烂的微笑：“请问有什么是我能帮助你们的吗？”  
“我们就是随便看看。”Connor朝着少女勉强露出了一个友善的微笑。Hank曾经说模控生命一定是嫌麻烦才没有把他的表情组件升级完善，每次笑起来都得把别人吓退几米以外。因此，他总是在晚上Hank睡觉、Daniel待机后独自一人在卫生间对着镜子练习微笑。  
还好，少女看上去并没有被吓到，只是扬起的嘴角抽了抽：“二位请放心，我们的每一款婚戒都是经过精心设计，绝对有质量保证的，售后服务也绝对到位。等二位完婚之后，还会亲自送去祝福和礼物……”  
Daniel凝视着柜中戒指的瞳孔骤然缩了缩，随后尴尬地退后两步：“我们不不是……”  
“……我们并不是情侣。”Connor的光圈黄了几秒，但无人看到，“谢谢你。”  
然后他就拉着Daniel离开了首饰区，并平淡地跟对方解释道他认为首饰还是Markus赠送才符合常理。Daniel故作镇定地掩着又红起来的LED，内心焦躁着自己早就应该把这该死的东西撬下来的。  
之后，他们没有再牵手，只是并肩走着，并在几个小时的踌躇之后买下了一支价格不菲的钢笔。Daniel记得Simon最近在练习人类式写字，毕竟他们仿生人写出来的字都是刻板一般整齐的印刷字体，而人类的字迹往往都是高低不齐且各具特色。Connor也同意了这个建议，并看着Daniel在本子专柜看了很久，最终拿下一本深蓝色封皮的厚本子连同钢笔一起送去付款。  
“为什么突然要买笔记本？”Connor看着那本本子，疑惑道，“我记得Hank家应该还有好几本，如果你想要的话我也能从警局带回不少……”  
“那本很好看。”Daniel打断了他的话，并在察觉自己的失态后扯了扯嘴角，“我……很喜欢。”  
Connor愣了愣，看着店员微笑着将包装好的礼物递给Daniel。  
“当然，你喜欢就好。” 

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “”是说出来的对话
> 
> 【】是仿生人之间脑袋里传递的聊天
> 
> 〖〗是本文专属于Connor的，用于内心想法或是回忆之类的
> 
> 本章马赛、康丹对半分
> 
> 接着就是康丹主线了。
> 
> 故事不会一直哼哧哼哧甜下去，但是我不写BE，不写BE，不写BE（重要的事情说三遍hhhh

【02】

 

Simon生日聚会的当天早上，Connor提前终止了待机状态。

略显昏暗的室内依旧寂静无声。Connor调整了片刻因刚停止待机而产生的一点程序紊乱，睁开了双眼，看向一旁长沙发上正躺着依旧处于待机状态的Daniel。

他真好看。

Connor这么想着，继而起身坐到了长沙发的边缘，垂目凝视着Daniel的面庞。晨曦温暖柔和地自卷帘窗中倾斜进来，洒在PL600漂亮精致的脸上，映得金色的修长睫毛熠熠闪耀着。Simon的话依旧振振地回响在他的记忆之中，他皱着眉伸手轻抚着Daniel柔软的脸颊。还有五分钟就到了他们预定的停止待机时间——Connor俯下身，轻轻地在Daniel轻薄的唇上印下一吻。

认真而虔诚。

 

“啊，又是该死的美好的一天。”Hank伸着懒腰从卧室里走出，不难看出被两个仿生人强制减少酒精饮用量的他精神愈渐恢复。他在卫生间洗漱完毕，打着哈欠来到客厅坐上饭桌，而Daniel正抱着衣服筐子从后门走进来，显然是刚去后院晒了衣服。

“早上好，Hank。”看到已经坐上餐桌的Hank，Daniel露出了一个温柔的微笑，将筐子放进浴室，洗了个手便将准备好的早餐端上了桌，“待会儿我和Connor就会去Markus那里，我会将做好的菜放进冰箱，到时候拿出来热一下就好了。”

“没事儿，本来我让你住进来也不是因为要你给我做家务的，你们爱去哪儿玩就去吧。”Hank瞥了一眼正在窗台旁浇花的Connor，看着面前奶香馥郁的燕麦粥和牛角包，蓦然开口问道，“Daniel……我记得是不是昨天晚上跟你说我今早想吃三明治来着？”

Daniel愣了愣。

Hank看着他一脸怔神的样子，便笑着随意地挥了挥手：“算啦，没事的，吃什么都一样。”

“……对不起Hank，”Daniel转身去擦料理台，被压抑着的声音听上去有些闷闷的，“我下次一定注意。”

Connor闻声平淡地抬眼看向Daniel开始变黄频闪的光圈，随即又低下了头，继续给手下的绿植浇着水。

 

 

两个小时后，他们来到了底特律郊外的一幢朴素的房屋。

Markus在两个月前拒绝了美国政府自愿出资建造仿生人首领官邸的提议，并十分低调地购置了一套郊外房屋，据说是紧邻着以前对Markus很好的人类主人。房子不是很大，倒是配着一个不小的院子。虽然现在Simon日常都是跟着Markus处理公事，但闲暇之余习惯打理家务的程序依旧改变不了，Markus也就只能惯着，任由他没事儿就打理花园消磨时光。

在下了出租车后，Daniel抬手帮Connor正了正领带。

“你不必这样的，Daniel，”Connor俯首注视着PL600认真的神情，蓦然开口，“不用将所有的一切当作任务和指令，无论是打扫家里还是像现在这样——”

“不然呢？”Daniel抬眸直视上他的视线，“换掉我，抛弃我，再把我报废掉。”

“……我和Hank都将你视作家人。”

Daniel的LED陡然红闪了两秒，又恢复如常。Connor伸出手想要跟Daniel建立链接，那是将自己内心所想完完全全展露给对方最直接的方式，却被金发仿生人闪避着躲开。Daniel低下了头，转身敲响了Markus的家门。

“我无法再承受一次这样的保证了，Connor。”

话音刚落，大门就被缓缓打开，穿着居家服的Markus出现在门口，微笑着热情地欢迎他们进去。Connor选择性无视了Markus脸上恰到好处的暖心微笑，跟着Daniel走进客厅。Daniel和正忙着装饰客厅的Josh与North打了声招呼，便开始四下环顾着，“Simon呢？”

“他在卧室，Markus不让他出来，怕把惊喜给提前透支了。”Josh随意回了Daniel一句，接着又扭过头去，看上去是正在和North争执究竟应该用蓝色的气球还是黄色的气球。

Connor眼看着Daniel直奔卧室，连头都没回一下，不禁默默叹了口气。

“Markus，你竟然否决了我提出的去街上游行求婚并让人类政府赞助放礼炮的方案，这一定会是你这辈子做过的最错误的决定！”North瞪了Markus一眼，又踹了Josh一脚以抱怨他的笨手笨脚，“Simon要是把你给拒绝了，我绝对会鼓掌欢呼的。”

“North……小声点，别让Simon听到了。”Markus无奈地耸了耸肩，“Simon不喜欢过于张扬，就连今天的生日聚会都是我求了他好久才答应的。”

Connor觉得有点迷——虽然知道他们耶利哥四人组之间的气氛一直是这样的，但他们究竟是怎么至今都和睦相处的？等到他们几个把客厅收拾装饰地差不多，Daniel也拉着Simon从卧室里出来了。

至于Simon看着焕然一新的家和不约而同唱起生日歌的几个朋友们，是如何激动地控制不住自己的泪腺组件，又是怎么一边哭一边笑却依旧十分漂亮地一个又一个轮流拥抱再满口谢谢的，大家应该完全能想象出画面来。

Connor将Daniel早就在家准备好的蛋糕搬出来，并在上面像模像样地插了五支蜡烛，众人一边拍着手一边唱着歌，Simon乖乖地听大家怂恿十指穿插抵在颔下闭上了眼睛。

【你真应该现在就睁开眼睛，Simon。】

【Daniel？嗯……为什么？】

【你自己睁开眼睛就知道原因了。】

于是Simon好奇地睁开了眼睛。

他看见原本在自己面前的桌子已经被无声地拖走了，而仿生人首领此时此刻正在他身前保持一种单膝跪地的姿势，但是他好像表情突然很焦躁地在对一旁的几个仿生人无声用口语说着些什么，看上去好像就要软体爆炸了。

“Markus……？”Simon有些疑惑地偏了偏头，“怎么了？”

听到呼唤的Markus光圈一红，随即认真严肃地望向了Simon，深吸了一口气，又显示出黄色的思考状态，从口袋中掏出一个小盒子并虔诚地打开，用着仿佛是在为仿生人征求自由权力的口吻一本正经道：“Simon，你愿意——成为我一生的伴侣吗？”

Simon愣住了。

气氛突然尴尬。

【呃……我觉得Simon是不是惊喜到宕机了？——Josh】

【不，他肯定是嫌弃Markus求婚的方式过于平淡。——North】

“答应他！答应他！”Connor却突然鼓起掌来，并拍了拍身旁几个仿生人的手，四个人立刻很懂地一起开始鼓掌，场面一时之间十分混乱，“嫁给他！嫁给他！”

【Connor……虽然这样很对，但是你脸上的表情……——Daniel】

【怎么了？——Connor】

【看上去就像是想把Markus和Simon烧死一样。——North】

〖RK800，软体不稳定△△△〗

“当然。”好像才从紊乱的讯息中反应过来的Simon随手摸了摸眼角还没干的仿生眼泪，破涕而笑地扑进了单膝跪着的Markus怀中，不断地亲吻着爱人的面颊，“我愿意…！”

【天呐，我是这世界上最幸福的安卓了！——Markus】

【恭喜。——North】

【恭喜。——Josh】

【恭喜。——Connor】

【恭喜。——Daniel】

【说起来，North，你要不要告诉Markus……你在窗台那堆鲜花底下藏匿了一个正在对全世界直播的微型摄像头？——Connor（屏蔽：Markus）】

North看着紧紧抱在一起吻得难舍难分的两人，脑内数据随后便切换到直播窗口，看着破亿的正在观看量，微笑着将直播间给关掉了，不再理会如洪涌一般掀起来的疑问浪潮。

【我想，Markus今天肯定没有时间来把脑子放空上网，所以先别告诉他，等我们撤了再说。——North（屏蔽：Markus）】

Daniel看着满脸泪水却笑得像五岁的孩子一样的Simon，澄澈的眸中浮现出一丝别样的情绪，转瞬即逝。

 

 

Daniel说他想要步行回去。

Connor同意了，毕竟他可没有什么理由拒绝。网上分析出的数据显示，和暗恋对象沿着街道走夜路是一件非常浪漫的事，而且如果在此刻表白成功率一定会大大提高。不过Connor并不想这些，此时此刻他更想和对方平平淡淡地说说话，什么都好——就算是吐槽Hank的臭袜子也无所谓。

况且，他还在想着进门前Daniel对他说的那句话。

〖我无法再承受一次这样的保证了，Connor。〗

他知道，Daniel是回忆起了在Phillips家的经历，更何况在那个晚上他还亲手开枪……总之，一切都过去了，Connor现在只希望所有的东西能朝好的方向去改变。日积月累，他相信Daniel最终能放下一切顾虑，抛下执念，好好生活下去的。

沉默之间，数十簇烟花自远方飞升，轰然炸开的灿烂火光点亮了漆黑昏暗的整片夜空。Connor猜测，也许那是人类为仿生人首领求婚成功而赠送的烟火。绚丽的五彩光晕映亮了他们正行走着的街道，也将寂静尽数吞去。

“真漂亮。”Daniel停下了脚步，抬头看着这难得的美丽景观，不由自主地扬起了嘴角。而Connor则是将视线全部放在了他被彩光照耀的精致面庞上，久久不曾挪开。

“是啊，”Connor笑了笑，“真漂亮。”

Daniel回首看他。

视线交融的那一瞬间，Connor只得出一个结论——RK800的软体真好，竟然还没有爆炸。在所有烟花都绽放开来时，Connor走上前，毫不犹豫地捧着对方的面颊，吻上了他的唇。无数的信息与数据在唇齿交融间传递给彼此，双方内心的所有情绪都在链接中被开放地展露给对方。仅仅是一个十分温柔却又生涩的吻，等到两人分开时，Connor才借着烟火光看清Daniel的面颊已是绯红一片。

PL600有被设计害羞脸红的程序，这是因为他们需要各式各样的表情来应对照顾家庭中天真烂漫的孩子。而现在，他却因为被亲吻而不受控制地让红晕蔓延上他白皙的脸颊，这多多少少都让Connor感受到了一丝庆幸与满足。

“我感受到了你的彷徨与害怕，Daniel，”Connor认真地拉过Daniel的手与其十指相扣，“但是现在，我是自由的，是有生命的，不再依靠着任务而找到自己存在的意义。我的话没有一字是谎言，你能感受到的不是么？我的思想正链接着你的，我把一切都给你看。所以，我想告诉你——”

“你不用说出来，我都知道。”Daniel抿了抿下唇打断了对方，显示灯闪黄了许久，最终还是平静下来，“我能相信你吗？……Connor？你会再骗我一次吗？”

Connor看着他只是笑笑，没有回答，却在下一秒又伸手将Daniel轻轻拥入怀中。感受着怀中人略显僵硬的身体，Connor耐心地抚摸着他的脊背以示安慰。而Daniel在片刻的惊讶后也回过神来，紧紧地，紧紧地抱住了比自己要高上一点儿的他。

他们的肌肤都没有丝毫的温度。

但Daniel却感受到了许久未曾找寻到的温暖。

那来源于爱。

 

Tbc.


End file.
